


¿Y si la tercera no es la vencida?

by MartinTello15



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ana is a love, Emotionally repressed Felipe II de España, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Maximilian is religiously ambiguous, Nosy Court Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Felipe II pierde a su tercera esposa, la mujer que amaba.No quiere volver a casarse. Ya tiene descendencia y se sietne demaiado viejo para tener otra esposa.Pero le importa un comino a sus Consejeros y a su hermana, que le proponen a Ana de Austria, su sobrina.Ana sabía que tendría que casarse con todo un desconocido, pero su madre tenía la idea de casarla con su tío el rey de España. Solo espera que al menos le sonría.¿Podría esta ser la oportunidad de ambos de encontrar el amor en medio de la rígida Corte Española?
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Felipe II de España | Philip II of Spain, Felipe II & Ana de Austria & Catalina Micaela & Isabel Clara Eugenia, María de Austria / Maximilian II Holy Roman Emperor, Élisabeth de Valois | Elisabetta di Valois/Felipe II de España | Philip II of Spain (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> No conozco mucho sobre el protocolo real de la Corte Española (era proveniente de Borgoña y muy estricto) así que será inventado pero con el aire rígido y católico que se requiere.

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477537/chapters/61801393): Prólogo

La historia como la conocemos se presentó a partir de una serie de pequeños accidentes. A pesar de que algunos piensan que “todo sucede por una razón”, la realidad es que la historia y nuestras vidas están marcadas por pequeños accidente tan sutiles y comunes que no nos damos cuenta hasta varias generaciones más tarde.

Para poner un ejemplo, si Ana de Austria (la de la novela _Los tres mosqueteros_ ) hubiera puesto sus fuerzas en ponerse como aliada de Richelieu en vez de simplemente ponerse en su contra como lo hacía infantil y peligrosamente, ella podría haber mejorado su relación con Luis XIII y podrían haber tenido un hijo antes y tal vez no hubiera aparecido Luis XIV, el Palacio de Versalles y la gente no se hubiera sublevado contra Luis XVI y María Atónita hasta por lo menos varios años después, cuando ya no estuvieran muerto. E incluso tal vez los Borbones no hubieran reinado en España, sino los Habsburgo.

O tal vez el resultado podría ser adverso, el cardenal crearía una conspiración contra la reina pues no se fiaba de ella y hubiera sido repudiada. Luis XIII pudo casarse de nuevo y no tener descendencia y la Casa Borbón dejaría de reinar, gobernando los Habsburgo casi toda Europa. O tal vez habría tenido descendencia y los Borbón perdurarían.

En resumen, es una infinidad de variables y matices que resultan en la creación de múltiples universos, distintos y similares pero con el mismo origen, la misma rama fundadora de Quid.

En esta historia se podría pensar en un “¿Qué pasaría si Ana de Austria no se hubiera casado con Felipe II?” y aunque eso sería verdaderamente interesante de analizar y averiguar, nos enfocaremos en otra cosa.

¿Qué pasaría si humanizáramos más a estos lejanos y estoicos personajes históricos? ¿Si Felipe II fuera un desastre emocional que necesita compañía y cariño? ¿Si Ana de Austria no quiere ser una esposa sumisa como la criaron pero tampoco una rebelde como se la antagonizaría? ¿Si los políticos fueran más entrometidos que nunca con la vida de los monarcas? ¿Si las Familias Reales fueran tan complicadas como una familia moderna, sino más?

Esas y otras suposiciones veremos en esta historia, donde se ponen en escena a Felipe II, el Rey Prudente, como un rey derrotado y desmoralizado; y a Ana de Austria, la siempre olvidada esposa de Felipe II, que se adentra a la desconocida vida de casada.

Ahora, los personajes principales:

  * Felipe II: Rey de España, Nápoles y Sicilia, y padre de Catalina Micaela e Isabel Clara Eugenia. Es un hombre frío, severo y muy religioso que es bastante cerrado y desconfiado. Tiene muchos conflictos internos, presenta una severa depresión por la muerte de su esposa y se cuestiona sus motivos para existir.
  * Ana de Austria: Una muchacha curiosa, religiosa y modesta, hija de la Emperatriz María. Está bastante atemorizada y curiosa por su vida como reina y esposa de Felipe II y trata de conocer a su marido y buscar un rol como reina, mujer y esposa.
  * María de Austria: Hermana de Felipe II y madre de Ana de Austria. Es una mujer muy preocupada por sus hijos y esposo y dedicada a mantener la fe católica en la Corte y en su familia, una mujer de temperamento de hierro y de ideas fijas.
  * Isabel Clara Eugenia: Hija de Felipe II e Isabel de Valois. Desea mantener vivo el recuerdo de su madre y mira con suspicacia inicial la llegada de su madrastra. Es amorosa, inteligente y responsable.
  * Catalina Micaela: Callada, ávida de la naturaleza y la lectura. Hija de Felipe II e Isabel de Valois, se une inmediatamente con su madrastra.
  * Juana de Austria: Mujer religiosa, melancólica y retraída, es la introductora de Ana a la vida en la Corte Española.
  * Diego de Chaves: Confesor del rey y guía para el matrimonio. Hombre inspirado por la Biblia, justo y correcto. Combatidor del pecado y la corrupción en la Corte Española.
  * Antonio Pérez del Hierro: Consejero de Felipe II. Interesado y conspirador, espera conseguir pleno poder con ayuda de su amante la princesa de Éboli.
  * Ana de Mendoza de la Cerda: Amante de Antonio Pérez y princesa de Éboli, posee un carácter rebelde y acomodado que trata de seducir a Felipe II.
  * Fernando Álvarez de Toledo y Pimentel: Consejero del rey y reputado político y militar. Es un héroe español fiel al rey y bastante inflexible en como persona y en sus labores.




	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> María y Ana llegan a España, solo para descubrir que no son las únicas que quieren una alianza con el Rey Católico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es una novela histórica por lo que habrá desviaciones de la Historia Real.

El duque de Alba miraba por una de las ventanas al cortejo de la archiduquesa de Austria, un cortejo constado de varios carruajes pequeños y sencillos.

Al parecer no era mentira sobre la frugalidad austríaca. Igualmente ya no había marcha atrás.

Apurando el paso de su pierna mala, se metió por uno de los pasillos menos usados del palacio. Ya muchos se habían ido a las afueras para ver a la nueva reina. Aprovechando eso, agarró unas de las antorchas de las paredes y se metió por un pasillo secreto oculto por una de las esculturas de la Virgen que custodiaban la entrada a la Capilla Real.

Pasó por los húmedos pasadizos del corredor secreto. La escasa luminosidad hizo que tuviera que ir con cuidado como en la batalla de Jodoigne. Si no hubiera dejado pasar los días, el infiel de Orange hubiera seguido contagiando la herejía en los Países Bajos.

Por un momento trastabilló con un pedazo de piedra en el medio del camino y tuvo que apoyar su palma sobre la pared. Pasando su mano rasgada de sangre por la pared de piedra que los lastimó, llegó a la puerta.

Pasó por el Estudio del Rey, y como siempre, el rey no parecía sorprendido por su llegada, como si estuviera programado en su horario matutino.

Felipe II era muy diferente a su padre, el Rey-Emperador Carlos V por más que tratara de emularlo. Físicamente tenía los ojos más marrones y la mandíbula no estaba abierta como la del Rey-Emperador. Era un poco más enfermizo y con menor afición a la caza o las actividades al aire libre, más propias de la corte flamenca de su tía.

En personalidad el Rey era muy melancólico, cuando era niño y perdió a la Reina-Emperatriz los ojos y mirada quedaron marcados por un fuerte melancolismo y tristeza. Y con perder ya a la Reina Isabel ni hablar. Era muy callado y a veces por poco se olvidaba de su presencia de no ser por los ocasionales murmullos de oración. También era un devoto católico y dedicado a impedir la entrada de herejía a los dominios reconquistados por los Reyes Católicos. Y no hay que hablar de su tranquilidad y calma que al principio cometió el error de considerar apatía.

Se puso frente a frente del rey y se inclinó tanto como podía su espalda tras un disparo de los holandeses rebeldes.

\- Majestad. – saludó bajando la cabeza hasta que el rey hizo muestras de notar su presencia.

\- Duque de Alba. – Respondió el rey con su voz grave y baja, como si no la hubiera usado en un buen tiempo – ¿A qué debo su presencia en mi estudio? – preguntó volviendo al papeleo.

\- El cortejo de la archiduquesa Ana de Austria, hija de su bienamada hermana María de Austria y de Maximiliano II Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Rey de Hungría y de Bohemia; ha llegado a la ciudad y se acerca al Real Alcázar. – le informó al monarca.

Su rey asintió y se levantó de su silla casi silenciosamente. A veces pensaba que era una sombra viviente producto de la tragedia.

\- ¿Y qué sabemos de ella? – preguntó el rey mirando con pesadumbre por la ventana del estudio.

\- No mucho. – Lamentó decirle – La Emperatriz insistió en venir a decírselo en persona. – explicó desviando la mirada de la figura de su soberano.

\- ¿María? – Creyó haber escuchado con un toque de conmovedora emoción - ¿Mi hermana viene hacia España? – preguntó con más vigor en su voz y mirándolo penetrantemente.

\- Vino en persona. – respondió usando su autocontrol para desviar la mirada intensa del rey. Aunque los ojos fueran melancólicos, podía llegar a poseer un gran vigor parecido a la fuerza de Cristo en su crucifixión.

\- Será un placer recibir a una antigua hija de España en mi palacio. – anunció algo complacido.

\- Y así se hará. – le anunció al rey. Hizo una reverencia pero en camino a su salido la voz de su gobernante lo detuvo.

\- Fernando. – Lo detuvo con la fuerza de voz – Preferiría que saliera de mi estudio como una persona normal, por la puerta. – lo regañó suavemente señalando la puerta de madera oscura.

\- Me disculpo, Majestad. – volvió a inclinarse y salió por la puerta.

Ana miró por un pequeño espacio de su ventana tapada por una cortina. Solo pudo vislumbrar unas figuras humanas nubladas por el frío invierno que el abrigo que les regaló el rey de Dinamarca no pudo contrarrestar.

Esa era la primera visión que tenía de España desde sus felices años de la infancia.

Cigales no estaba en Segovia, pero si cerca de su ubicación en Valladolid. Incluso tal vez tuvieran el mismo clima. Pero no podía asegurarlo, solo tenía 4 años cuando fue con sus padres a España, ya no necesitaban a su madre como regente y su padre molestaba a su abuelo Carlos V y a su tío Felipe.

El mismo Felipe con el que se casaría.

Miró a su madre, la gran instigadora de su futura boda y su acompañante a la boda. Hubiera preferido a su padre pero él y su tío (futuro esposo) estaban enemistados.

Y esa era otra razón por la que se casaría. Eso y tener hijos a menos que muriera como su predecesora Isabel de Valois.

Su madre le llamó la atención con la mirada y ella salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a progenitora, la Emperatriz María de Austria y Avis.

\- Estamos por llegar al Alcázar de Segovia. – le avisó su madre con sus ojos negros y bastante atemorizantes, se preguntaba si era un rasgo que compartiría su tío.

\- Muy bien madre. – dijo sin sonreír. No sabía qué al esperaba en España.

Su madre no pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y se sentó al lado suyo. Su acompañante, Margarita de Cardona, se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado su madre la emperatriz.

\- Hija mía, - dijo ella tomando su rostro – el plan de Dios te ha mandado de vuelta a la tierra donde naciste para ser la esposa ideal para mi querido hermano, el rey de España. Tres mujeres te precedieron y ninguna logró su cometido de garantizar el trono español pero tú, una Habsburgo española, te casarás con un Austria para impedir la llegada de los arribistas franceses y la condenada herejía a este santo reino. Es menester tuya y por designio de Dios que logres ser una buena reina para el pueblo, para tu futuro marido y para Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

Su discurso me dejó sin palabras. Quizás ahora entendía un poco mejor a su madre y por qué ella fue designada regente y no otro hombre.

\- Haré todo lo posible por cumplir tus expectativas madre. – prometió besando la palma de la mano de su madre, la fiel devota a Dios que era.

\- No hija, - replicó suavemente su madre como si ella fuera una ingenua – cumple con las expectativas de Dios y de tu marido.

Y con esas palabras siguió intentando mirar algo más de su futuro pueblo.

La Corte española se posicionó a toda prisa y orden prematuro para dar la bienvenida a su futura reina. Las campanas de las iglesias sonaban a su paso como un marcador de su recorrido y las antorchas iluminaban el camino de los carruajes hasta el Real Alcázar de Segovia, residencia de la Corte y del Rey.

Los carruajes llegaron hasta un portón de hierro que se levantó dejándolos pasar a un edificio alto de piedra color crema. Había una serie de torres medievales superpuestas entre sí y con la punta de color negro oscuro. Los carruajes se detuvieron en un pequeño patio interno donde los aguardaban los más selectos miembros de la Corte y el Consejo Real.

El duque de Alba avanzó y le ofreció la mano de la prometida real para que bajase con cuidado. El medio hermano del rey, Don Juan de Austria, hizo lo mismo con la Emperatriz María de Austria, aunque esta arrugó el ceño con disgusto al ver el recuerdo viviente de las andanzas amorosas de su padre el rey-Emperador.

Diego Chaves observó que la futura reina era una mujer menuda y de una estatura apenas más baja que el rey, casi se diría que tenían el mismo tamaño. Tenía el cabello rubio de su madre y tía, la infanta Juana, y ojos azul perla. Tenía la espalda recta y sostenía con mucho fervor un rosario que si mal no recordaba su viaje a Turingia, pertenecía a Santa Isabel de Hungría.

La nueva reina parecía muy inocente e ignorante de los asuntos políticos, pero por su mirada atenta y no exenta de curiosidad podía verse que no era una tonta manipulable. Sonrió internamente porque habría una esperanza de que la apostasía francesa no llegase al santo reino donde vivía y servía.

La tía del rey avanzó sobre la joven reina (no era una niña, tenía 21 años) y besó sus mejillas de manera ceremoniosa per también afectuosa. Después hizo el mismo gesto con su hermana la Emperatriz y hubo un intercambio de palabras entre las tres damas. Y una vez terminadas las cortesías protocolarias, él y los cortesanos hicieron una reverencia a su paso y pudo jurar que la mirada de futura reina se posó brevemente sobre él.

Ahora tenía que preparar el _Te Deum_ y la misa.

\- Entonces hermana, ¿qué me puedes decir de la situación política en nuestra tierra natal? – preguntó su hermana después de que su sobrina decidiera pasar por la Iglesia.

Juana resistió poner los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta nada inocente de su hermana (el tono no la convencía). Ellas no fueron educadas para ser gobernantes, pero su padre no tenía muchos miembros varones que administraran todos sus dominios y tuvo que confiar en sus familiares mujeres, incluidas ellas. Aunque María fuese regente de España, ella también lo fue antes, y la guía de la fallecida reina Isabel de Valois a su entrada a la Corte.

Pobre y alegre Isabel. Ella sabía lo que era el amor y la pasión y tanto ella como su hermano tuvieron que ver morir a sus grandes amores…

Sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en responder a la pregunta de su hermana. Pensar en Manuel implicaba pensar en…

\- La herejía está progresando en los Países Bajos y nuestra media hermana, Margarita de Parma, se retiró a los dominios de su marido.

\- Que pena. – dijo su hermana sin sentirlo. Ella había sido la más pequeña y la que no podía entender los amoríos de su fallecido padre y el reconocimiento de sus hijos ilegítimos. Ella también estuvo así por un tiempo, pero tuvo que reconocer que la mujer tenía la cabeza y el temperamento de los Habsburgo y que fue una gran ayuda para Felipe.

\- También se están preparando los barcos para la guerra de la Liga Santa. – agregó preparándose para una discusión política para la cual casi ni tenía fuerzas, su hermano le debía varios naranjos para su monasterio y unas biblias para los jesuitas por este favor. – Al Papa y a nuestro querido hermano le complacería mucho el apoyo de vuestro esposo el Emperador del Sacro Imperio formado por el católico Carlomagno.

\- Me temo que esa no es mi decisión hermana. – Replicó suavemente María – Yo soy Emperatriz consorte, mi marido es quien decide todo.

\- Pero estoy segura que podrás convencerlo hermana, como la vez en que me convenciste a mí de escapar de nuestro tutores. – insistió recordándole la travesura infantil.

\- Tienes buena memoria para esa clase de cosas Juana. – respondió se hermana sonriendo por ese tiempo de la niñez – Aun así te recuerdo que si yo tuviera esa clase de poder no habría hugonotes en la Corte, ¿o te tengo que recordar que envié a mis hijos a este reino para impedir la infestación hereje? – preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Juana suspiró y resistió masajearse las sienes porque era muy indigno hacer eso en público. Tal vez les agregaría al trato con su hermano dos manzanos al Colegio Jesuita de Gandía y una docena de rosarios para su nuevo convento.

\- A mí me parece hermana que si posees el poder para hacerlo, pero no lo canalizas de la manera correcta. – dijo escondiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia recordando la humildad de Ester frente al designio de Dios de casarse con el rey persa Asuero.

La cara de María se contorsionó en una de sorpresa y frustración. Felipe y ella habían disfrutado hacerla rabiar en su niñez y ahora era dolorosamente familiar hacerlo de vuelta en estos días.

\- ¿A si? – preguntó en un tono bastante peligroso. - ¿Y cómo sería la canalización correcta?

\- Lo veremos mañana por la tarde cuando nuestro hermano el Rey visite mi convento. Puedes unirte a él y discutirlo allí. El aire es más puro y favorece la concentración. – respondió sonriendo con amabilidad ante la cara rojiza por la frustración de su hermana. No iba a entregar los frutos antes de que le pegaran las monedas.

Pero en eso apareció un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de vistosos y escandalosos colores, muy parecidos a los que portaba su fallecida cuñada Isabel. Estaban dirigidos por una matrona más corpulenta que María, con cara pálida, ojos saltones y vestida de viuda; y por una hermosa rubia con un vestido rojo demasiado atrevido para su gusto y con un pequeño sombrero demasiado coqueto.

Se pudo muy pálida y agarró con la misma fuerza con la que seguía viva el codo de María, no era bueno que hubiera un conflicto diplomático entre Francia y el Sacro Imperio en tierras españolas, como si la tensión anglo-española no fuera suficiente…

La matrona se acercó a ella y se posicionó como si fuera una igual.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó María. Juana casi deseaba palmearse la cara de frustración o desaparecer instantáneamente del pasillo.

\- La Reina Madre de Francia, Catalina de Médici. – anunció un paje de la corte francesa.

La cara de María sufrió otra contorsión. Se sorprendía aún de que no se le deformara.

\- Un gusto conocerlas Infanta Juana y Emperatriz María. – Dijo la Reina Madre con una sonrisa astuta como si fuera el diablo – les presento a mi hija, la princesa francesa Margarita de Valois. – señaló con el brazo a la joven y bella rubia que hizo una reverencia un tanto graciosa y… ¿burlesca? – Candidata a futura esposa del Rey de España. –agregó como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

Tal vez si fuera cierto que esa mujer fuera el diablo italiano.

No pudo evitar contener su leve mueca de sorpresa y pensar mentalmente en cómo su hermano pudo meterla en semejante lío.

Tal vez debería probar una escapada de la Corte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufrí un fuerte bloqueo creativo pero ahora volví a mi estado de creatividad histórica. Las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes, pero haré todo lo posible si me dan críticas para mejorar algo o agregar al siguiente capítulo.


End file.
